The Month Of Children
by Dragon of Despaire
Summary: Toshiro is overworked and the captains of the Gotei 13 are determined to re-childize him but they also discover his 2 biggest secrets. T for Language...after the winter war and before the 1000 Year Blood War.
1. Chapter 1

He walked into the captains meeting noting that for once in his life he was the last one there. Trying and failing at hiding a yawn. There were several chuckles and his slight stumble when he walked to his place and the fact he swayed didn't help. His bright eyes were half lidded and fogged over in utter exhaustion. Everyone there knew very well that the young captain had not slept for at least 3 days and the paperwork was still probably no were near finished.

There was a moment of silence and a light snore entered their ears. everyone first looked at Toshiro who once again was trying to hide a yawn. That is when they realized something. The head captain himself was gone. a simple not left in his place.

'Get that child away from his paper work and make him sleep, train, whatever. He is not allowed in his barracks nor is he to leave the seiretei for a month all daily captains meetings are canceled and a hell butterfly will inform you of any emergency meetings. Make him be a kid.

PS there is an ice rink on the lake in the gardens here in 1'

They glanced over their shoulders to see Hitsugaya straining his last bits of energy and suddenly he screamed a quitish but pain filled scream tears pored from his eyes and he fell to his knees.

"Toshiro!" Unahana called being her motherly self.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! He-has...ears...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAhA...Too!" Kenpatchi broke into a loud laughter while Unahana reduced the boy's sobs into inaudible whimpers. Only then did everyone notice the fuzzy white tail and matching ears on the boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Toshiro managed to fall asleep after a while. Kempatchi finally relaxed out of his amusement and the world was quiet.

Unahana had cradled him all the way from the captains room to a special building set up for the soul use of all the captains at one time.

Evey captain had their own bedroom and bathroom inside the structure. Each room was specially designed to fit the needs of each captain, as well.

In Head Captain Yamamoto's room the temperature was set to some ridiculous heat to fit his comforts.

In Soi-Fogn's room everything was decked out in cats to feed the Youroichi-obsetion flame.

Rojuro's room was very simple with a luxurious bed and several guitars along with a radio.

Unahana had a door leading directly into the infirmary otherwise her room was totally normal.

Shinji's room was filled to the brim with vinyl records and there was a bed in the corner.

Byakuya's room was off limits leaving only him to know what was inside.

Komamura's room was also off limits but everyone knew he had direct access to the lush backyard.

Kyoraku's room was literally a hammock and rather large stock of sake.

Kensei's room was covered in rock posters and he had direct access to the gym.

Toshiro's room to everyone's amusement was covered in childproof locks. He had an entire wall covered with neatly organized books on shelves the an entire wall filled with puzzles and brainteasers and for some odd reason art supplies. His room was also freezing with a skylight.

Zaraki's room was off limits and the only thing everyone knew about it was Yachiru had a billion drawing pinned up in there.

No one went within 20 feet of Mayuri's room for obvious reasons.

Lastly there was Ukitake's room which had a desk, two doors one leading to the garden the other to he medical bay, and a table for tea.

The rooms were set to ones liking right down to the size of the bed (Toshiro has a King!).

* * *

Back to reality

* * *

So Unahana had dropped Toshiro off in his wonderfully childish room and took note that it was sunset probably 7 PM. After making sure the young captain was tucked in, she left to eat the dinner someone else hopefully started.

~TIME SKIP...Midnight~

Everyone was soundly asleep...Or they were until there was an unnerving howl shaking everyone from their dream filled slumber. They ran to the source which happened to be Toshiro's room and fiddled for a moment trying to get past the childproof lock. Once inside the captains were amazed to find a huge white wolf laying on the bed head up and alert. When the wolf saw them he relaxed and put his head down with a huff.

Kenpatchi couldn't hold it he broke into a fit of loud laughter. Several minutes passed before Zarakii composed himself and wiped away tears saying "Damn! That kid got us good...Alright Hitsugaya come on this ain't Hide n' Seek. Brat"

"Uh...Zaraki I think that is Toshiro"


	3. Chapter 3

A wolf...Toshiro Fucking Hitsugaya...was a god damned wolf...hybrid...thingy. Unahana moved to the half asleep wolf and sat on the bed stroking his fur gently. When Zarakii began to move closer Toshiro used his nose to move Reitsu away and proceed to stand, jump off his bed and tackle Kenpachi to the ground. He then jumped back on to the bed moved in a circle several times and lied down.

The captains snickered at the dog like behavior. and moved in to pet the Toshiro-wolf, who was dead asleep. After a short while the captains filed out. Shinji was the last making sure every childproof lock was on. Only then did he shut the door.

* * *

Time skip the morning

* * *

Unahana was up at an almost ungodly time. She always thought a good person rises with the sun. She herd the faint whistle of a tea kettle and made her way out of bed and into the kitchen were a small figure greeted her.

"Unahana would you like a cup of tea?" A human toshiro asked.

"Yes please."

"What kind?"

""What do you have?"

"Regular, orange, peppermint, green, chi, phoenix, Everest, coconut, vanilla, plum, apple, lemon, strawberry, the list goes on." toshiro responded.

"What are you having?"

"I mix my tea leaves"

"Well I will have whatever you have." Unahana said as a compromise.

"OK"

He set to work pulling leaves from seven different containers and depositing them into tea bags. He put them into the already poured water and added milk to both and 2 sugar cubes. He handed one cup to Unahana, and took a small sip of his own. She followed suit and her eyes opened in surprise at the wonderful taste tickling her mouth like a mixture of intense feelings. She went through the flavors. Peppermint, cinnamon, apple cider, watermelon, green, Jasmin, and she couldn't figure out the last one.

"Honey Basile" Toshiro said suddenly. "That one flavor you can't figure out, is called Honey Basile, its a rare herb I usually find on full moon walks. Be careful the stuff is like a drug, it keeps you awake and I don't know why but makes me happier. I only have it once in a blue moon because It is not easy to find to begin with and when I do there is only so much there."

"Oh, sorry for shortening your supply."

"It's fine full moon is in three days anyway."

"Toshiro I have to ask, we have all known about you having the ears and tail but were did being a werewolf come in?"

"In all honasty the only thing I know is I share a death spirit with a wolf. I can switch between being fully human and wolf whenever I want, but in all honesty I have no clue. The only things I am sure of is the second the sun sets on full moon I am forced to be a wolf and at the same time on no moon I am compleatly human no ears or tail, nothing. I kinda prefer to leave the ears and tail because they are the easiest way to transition into other forms." At this point Sui-feng, Rojuro, Byakuya, Kowamaru, Kensei, Mayuri, and Ukitake were in the kitchen. A few minutes later after Toshiro made everyone tea including the remaining captains that had finally joined them he

Everyone was in semi matching Pajamas all consisted of plaid pants. Sui-Feng, had yellow and black pants and a yellow tang top with a black cat on it. Rose had red an gold pants with a matching button up shirt halfway done. Reitsu had a soft baby pink with brown outfit the shirt like an unbuttoned jacket with a tang top under. Shinji was orange with brown and worn properly. Byakuya was white with sakura pink and he ha a pink v-neck t-shirt on. Komamaru brown with orange and no shirt. Kyoraku had same outfit as Unahana in Rose's style. Kensei has A pair of grey pants with black and a Beatles muscle shirt. Toshiro (Who looks UBER CUTE in my mind) had on soft baby blue pants with white and a baby blue long sleeved t-shirt that went way past his hands. Kenpatchi had a pair of black pants with silver and was shirtless. Mayiru had on red and black pants and a red sweatshirt that said 'Warning Mad Scientist' (I saw one of these at a surf shop by me...). Ukitake had on the same thing as toshiro except his were dark blue and fit him.

Toshiro suddenly got up and left to the kitchen. The captains stared after him. They all assumed he was going to get dressed or something.

* * *

Time skip half an hour later...

* * *

"Well he is so not coming back anytime soon. Who's makin' breakfast?" Kepatchi asked.

At that exact moment Toshiro came in balancing two trays on each arm and one on his head He placed them on the table and left the room again only to come back a minute later with another two trays which he placed down and sat himself.

The captains sat dumbfounded at the trays of pancakes in front of them. There was also an array of toppings. Everyone dug in knowing Toshiro was just going to remain silent.

"So what are we doing today?" Toshiro asked grabbing all the dishes to bring to the kitchen.

"What do you want to do?" Unahana asked again.

"Well...Tomorrow is Halloween." Toshiro said with an evil smirk. His sadistic streak coming out evilly.


	4. Chapter 4

Unahana smiled as the Captain-Commander agreed to let the all of the captains create a haunted house. He was a little suspicious of the thought of them wanting to use the top of the execution mountain as the place, but agreed none the less.

* * *

"He said yes!" Unahana called jogging lightly over to were the captains stood. She looked at each of their faces confused. Everyone had a mortified expression except Toshiro who was smirking with a sadistic glint in his teal eyes.

The captains shunpoed to the execution mountain were Toshiro told everyone to stand back. Everyone followed suit when he pulled out his zanpakto and whispered the word Banki. Beforeany of the captains knew what happened there was a huge castle made entirely of ice. The exterior was covered in incredible frozen ivy and the entire thing looked like a perfect dream castle preserved in ice.

Toshiro turned around that same smirk still tainting his innocent face. "You wanna see the inside?" Toshiro asked.

Several captains gulped but followed him none the less. About an hour later Toshiro walked out in his wolf form, tail wagging happily behind him. All the captains came out laughing evilly. Tomorrow was going to be fun but for now the pathway.

* * *

The captains were back at the house. Toshiro and Unahana were just walking out of the kitchen Toshiro was carrying two plates on each arm and a tray on his head while Unahana had two trays in her arms. They placed them down and the captains attacked tray after trey of sushi.

* * *

While everyone sat drinking their tea Toshiro yawned and put his head with his arms under on the table.

"You OK?" Unahana asked.

There was no response.

"I call tucking him in!" Ukitake whisper/yelled.

Before anyone could object Toshiro was being cradled in Jushiro's arms. The two Shiros made their way into the child safe room.

"Why is he going to bed? It's only 9."

"He is normally up at around 4 in the morning, everyday. And on top of that did you see what he made today?" Unahana answered.

"That probably took a shit-load of reatsu." Shinji said erning hima smack in the head by Jushiro who just walked back in.

"Don't curse!"

* * *

It was Halloween morning, nearly 10 . Every captain woke up to the smell of cookies. They walked into the kitchen to find Toshiro with a piping bag hunched over tray upon tray of cookies. The captains surveyed the large room, plates and treys stacked high with ten flavors of cookies. most decorated some in the process.

The timer went off and Toshiro put the icing bag down and ran to the double oven with the mits on his hands. He pulled out eight more treys of cookies and placed then on top of the stove before turning back to the trey he was icing. Unahana ushered them outside into the backyard. Were they sat for an hour before Toshiro came out and lay down on the grass in his wolf form.

"What's up with the cookies?" Rose asked.

The dog huffed.

* * *

Time skip Haunted house opening...

* * *

(POV-Ichigo)

OK, so Renji, Rangiku, and Rukia are dragging me into the captain created haunted house...Not that I really care but the path here was really started with a sign that said 'Come to the dark side...We have cookies' then there was a path lined with perfectly carves jack o' lanterns that morphed into candy land which turned into a graveyard...and them there was a castle. Made out of ice...But when I walked into the castle all I wanted to do was walk out.

The first room was for the first division. The room was full of burnt corpses and at the end standing in the fire was Yamamoto. The room reeked of burnt flesh and the only way to the exit was through the fireplace.

The second room was for the second division. The room was a giant wasp nest and the wasps were the size of Yachiru. But the thing that freaked him was that the wasps had cat heads and chased people up to the top were Sui-Feng stood in her bankai. The only way out was to be stabbed by her.

The third room was for the third division. The Room was completely empty. The group began to walk straight across the room. Only then did they notice the tiling of the floor looked looked like the 3rd division symbol. They continued but the second they reached the middle 4 hands shot out from the ground and grabbed them. The center opened and the 4 fell through.

The fourth room was for the fourth division. The room was more of a narrow hallway lined with cells. Inside each cell were gory scenes of torture. At the end stood Unahana splattered in blood and eating...a cookie? They saw the door and ran out into the next room.

The fifth room was for the fifth division. The second the group walked through the door they fell onto the ceiling. Shooting stars were launching themselves at the group chasing them into a swirling black hole.

The sixth room was for the sixth division. Renji had a heart attack. In the middle of the room Byakuya stood surrounded by sakura petals slowly being skinned alive. Then about a minute later a skinless Byakuya looked up and pointed at them saying 'you're next!'. Sakura petals surrounded them and they moved on.

The seventh room was for the seventh division. And literally I didn't even look, we all ran to the door with a glowing exit sign. The only thing I saw was dead cats littering the floor. We ran out the exit.

The exit led us to a hallway with tree ways to go. The sign had the numbers 9, 11, and 13 written in blood. Rangiku said we should go down the 13 hall because that would be the fastest way out.

The hall didn't lead to the thirteenth division it lead to the seventh...again. Now that we are going back through I saw something I really wish I hadn't. Komamaru was eating Toshiro. EATING HIM DAMNIT!" He put out his hand and called for help. We all just ran through the other door.

The eight room was for the eighth division. Inside was a sake paradise. Rangiku ran in and looked like one of those chibi anime charterers but the second she lifted a bottle the room became really dark and Shunsui came out of the floor and said 'Do you want to play?' Then he threw his hat at us and we were sucked into a portal thing to the next division.

The ninth devision was really scary. The song Thriller was playing in the background and a bunch of the 9th division members were zombafied and dancing. Then there was Kensei...He was an awesome dancer but Everyone was terrified at the fact he was in his hollow mask. And moving in their direction. So the idiotic group did (Big surprise) something stupid. They started doing the most well known dance move in the song all the way to the exit...

The tenth room was for the 11th division. This one was weird but terrifying. All it was, was Zaraki asking for a fight. But that was enough for the group to run to the door and leave.

The 12th division's room was really creepy. It was a mad scientist's lab. Cages filled with mutated animals, complete with very realistic severed body parts handing from the ceiling, and Mayiru chasing you into a giant machine that led to the next room.

The 13th division room was a little unsettling. It was a mad Hatter tea party, except all the captains were vampires. The second the door closed they all stopped talking and stared at you like freddie cougar. Ukitake stood and walked over to them and offered them...fingers...we ran out of there like hell was on our heals.

Finally we thought it was over we found the only door was at the end of the hall with a ten written in blood. We opened the door and inside was a field of ice. Toshiro stood in the middle in front of a giant ice dragon. "You let me die?" Toshiro's voice had said no more than a whisper "You will suffer the same fate" He morphed into a wolf and attacked. When I opened my eyes we were in another room with a large door. All of the captains stood Smiling happily and giving out cookies. saying simply "Happy Halloween! Welcome to the dark side!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait...I haven't updated in a while...But I just want to remind everyone to please leave a suggestion for an activity to have the Captains do...Also I want to do a karaoke chapter so If anyone wants they can leave a song, artist, and who you want to sing in a review. this chapter will probably not be posted for a month or so...but remember reviews are motivating...and the more ideas the more chapters! This chapter is for Booklover2526 Who requested a baking day! So Enjoy!**

* * *

For once in their lives every captain was awake before Toshiro and Unahana. Now this may not seem to be a big accomplishment but, for the other captains this was the greatest thing ever to happen in both their living and dead years. Most of the more immature captains wanted to go and draw facial hair on the baby captain with sharpies but, sadly Toshiro was actually awake. So there goes the captains great accomplishment. No one had seen him because he was wearing all white, was super pale, and was in an all white lounge seat built into the wall. The second a captain stepped toward him though, he seemed to snap out of his stupor.

"Hello fellow Shiro!" Jushiro said. "Ya' know what I want to do today!? Can You teach us how to bake?"

Toshiro shrugged and suddenly snapped his head to look out the window with narrowed eyes. He relaxed his face only moments later but he himself remained tense and ready to fight.

"Good morning! Everyone! Breakfast is on the table!" Unahana said. "Oh and we have company!"

There was an awkward moment of silence...Then all hell broke loose, along with the question of who came.

"Ya its no one...I was kidding...So what are we going to do today?" Unahana said.

after several dejected sighs jushiro pipe up and said "Toshiro is gonna teach us how to bake!"

* * *

Time Skip...After breakfast during baking class...

* * *

"BRING IT ON FLOUR! I WILL BEAT YOU!" Kenpatchi said wielding a mesuring cup at the 5 Lb. bag of flour

"Kenpatchi! Focus! Flour is a food not an enemy!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THE STOVE IS ON FIRE!"

"Shinji that's what it's supposed to do!"

"Oh...Ok"

"MY CAKE EXPLODED!"

"YOUR CAKE RUINED MY COOKIES!"

"MY MUFFINS GOT BURNT!"

"THE MIXER ISN"T WORKING!"

"PLUG IT IN DUMB ASS!"

"I ADDED TOO MUCH FOOD DIE!"

"YUROICHI-SAMA LIKES VANILLA! I MADE CHOCOLATE"

"TOSHIRO! HELP!"

Everyone glared at each other.

"He's helping me"

"No Me"

"ME"

"I WILL FIGHT YOU ALL FOR HIS HELP!"

"NO MINE IS FOR YUROICHI-SAMA!"

"NO ONE CARES CUZ HE IS HELPING ME!"

"HE IS MINE!"

"I CALLED DIBS!"

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!" Toshiro screamed. He had been icing a beautiful three tear square cake. But stopped the second Kenpatchi asked what to do...an hour ago

* * *

Everyone was seated in the kitchen except Toshiro and Unahana.

Unahana was currently in the kitchen with Toshiro trying to get him to calm down before he ripped his vocal cords.

"Maybe we went a little too far?" Jushiro said after the yelling subsided from the kitchen.

At that exact moment Toshiro ran out looking extremely worried.

"Hey Toshiro we just wanted to apoligize."

"cool no time full moon" With that the boy ran out the door and into the woods...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys and gals...just a quick little note...I still need ideas on activities for the captains to do...and remember song suggestions for Karaoke...Song...Artist...and who you want to preform it...Also any gust users can leave comments I appreciate any from anyone...The next 2 or 3 chapters are for a guest user under the alias of Ice Dragon...Just for the record I love the name...Dragons are my thing...ENJOY!**

* * *

The sun was just rising...and a small boy with white hair was dragging himself back to the Captain's house...To any onlooker they would think he just had a nightmare and took a walk...but for him his body screamed in agony. Every step made his legs feel closer and closer to falling off...He looked up at the big house and almost started crying in joy... He dragged himself inside and to the closest bathroom to his room and proceeded to turn on the bath and strip. He slowly lowered his sore body into the warm water and sator a minute allowing all the grime to slide off of his body. The boy slipped his head under the water allowing his hair to absorb the water and expel all the dirt. he sat up again and poured a generous amount of coconut scented shampoo into his hair lathering it before slipping back under the water. a few moments later he sat back up and grabbed around for the coconut conditioner, after he found it he poured it into his hair and genitally rubbed it in before going under for the last time. A large female hand reached into the water and began to rub the rest of the conditioner from his soft hair. She sat him up and grabbed a washcloth pouring Shea butter soap onto it before rubbing his back and chest then, arms and legs. Using the shower head she washed the last of the soap off and the water drained away.

The young boy was wrapped in a fluffy white towel and the female hands began to dry hi off and dress him in boxers and his shinigami uniform without the hiori.

There was a soft knock on the door as it was opened. "Unahana-san the senkaimon is ready we have to go" Jushiro said with a small smile towards the sleeping boy.

Unahana nodded and stood with the boy cradled in such a way that she looked like the pituresc mother. "Just let me grab something" she moved quickly into Toshiro's room and set him down on his bed, which he immidiatly snuggled into. Unahana flipped through his pillows trying to find something. Finally she pulled out a blanket. It was small but still bigger then Toshiro (remember he is only 4'4" and like 60 Lb.). The blanket was baby blue and cotton with an inch thick silk boarder that was really worn. On the blanket was a white dragon that went around 2 sides of the blanket...She wrapped him in it and picked him back up before shunpoing to the senkaimon were the other captains were waiting. She walked up to them and strait through the gate...Into the the world of the living...


End file.
